Midnight Swim
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: C.C. wants to take a midnight swim so Lelouch has to go with her. Later she needs some help washing off and who better to help than Lelouch? But what happens when things get a little out of hand?


**Author's Note**: Hello everyone!! I got the idea for this fic stuck in my head a while ago and just needed to type it up! Also, many of you enjoyed by other fic, Help Me Sleep, so I thought I would try another Lelouch x C.C. fic. Hope you enjoy and please please please please review! I find them very enjoyable and frankly who wouldn't LOVE getting reviews? Haha, so please if you read it, review it.

Enjoy and remember to review! :D

* * *

**Midnight Swim**

Lelouch hacked through Ashford Academy's security system on his laptop. These days he was kept busy with making sure that his rebel group, the Black Knights and his other persona, Zero, were well equipped to deal with the Brittanian Empire.

A splash of cold water suddenly hit him in the face. He sighed deeply. Of course ruling the world might be easier if he wasn't currently up at 1 a.m. in the indoor pool area of the school. He snatched the fluffy towel that was resting on the pool chair next to him and dried his face.

But what could he do really? C.C., the girl who gave him the power of the gods, Geass, wanted to go swimming. Since the school held swim classes during school hours, he had to sneak her in at night. It wasn't very difficult to do since he was Vice President of the student council.

Lelouch tore his eyes away from his laptop to look at the pretty green haired girl. C.C. was standing perfectly straight on the high dive board. She was wearing a simple black one-piece swimsuit that accented her curves nicely. She raised her arms and dived into the pool again before pulling herself out and grabbing a towel.

"I want to shower," she stated and walked towards the shower area, turning a little to see if Lelouch was coming.

He sighed deeply and closed his laptop before following her towards the showers. Whenever C.C. wanted to swim, he would have to go with her. That way, if anyone were to come in and wonder who was in the pool area at night, Lelouch could at least make something up or use his Geass so no one could find out about C.C.

Lelouch put his laptop away in one of the lockers in the locker room while C.C. made her way over to the showering area. The showering area of the pool had 10 little bathrooms each equipped with a shower, toilet, cabinets, and a sink.

Lelouch didn't need to worry about walking in on C.C. naked since she just liked to wash the chlorine off of herself in the pool showers with her swimsuit on and would wait until they were back in his room to take a full shower with her swimsuit off.

C.C. walked into one of the bathrooms and turned on the water before pulling the blue shower curtain shut. Lelouch followed her with her shower bag and closed the door to the bathroom as he leaned against the sink.

A couple of minutes of silence passed. The mirror fogged up and Lelouch slowly took his hand and scrubbed the mist away. He looked at his reflection and sighed.

With the creation of his new alter ego, Zero, life seemed to have become even more complicated. He had to be careful to make sure that others did not find out that he, secretly an ex-Britannian Prince, was also the rebel leader of the Black Knights.

_I should probably invest in another cell phone_, he thought. Just today he was in an important diplomatic matter as Zero when he was interrupted by Shirley on his cell phone. She could have heard he was Zero. Someone could have seen that it was Shirley calling his phone and use her as a hostage, not to mention everyone on his contact list in his phone; Milly, Rivalz, or even Nunnally. He shuddered at the thought.

"Shampoo." C.C.'s voice requested as a hand came out of the curtain. Lelouch passed the shampoo bottle to her and rested the back of his head against the mirror. Yes, he would definitely think about getting a more secure line of some sort.

The room was hazy hot already with the scent of C.C.'s shampoo filling the air.

A few minutes passed and Lelouch began to absent-mindedly make circles in the misty fog of the mirror as he allowed his thoughts to focus on Zero's next move.

A dripping hand appeared outside of the shower curtain. "Soap." C.C. commanded lightly and Lelouch grabbed a bar from the cabinet, his face turning into a frown slightly.

"C.C., can't you just stay put in my room? If anyone finds out about you…"

"Lelouch?" Her voice interrupted him and her hand appeared from behind the shower curtain again.

Lelouch looked up at the hand. "Yes?" He took a step towards it and suddenly C.C.'s hand closed around Lelouch's wrist and she yanked him into the shower with her.

His violet eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled forward into the warm droplets of the shower.

C.C. pushed Lelouch back against the wall, underneath the flow of water as he and his school uniform quickly became saturated with water.

Lelouch stood there shocked. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful C.C. looked in water. Her bright green hair stuck to her face and her body. The steam from the heat of the water gave her an alluring look. The black swimsuit clung to her curves and left little to be imagined. He gulped lightly as she smirked evilly at him.

C.C. soft fingers quickly worked open the front of Lelouch's school uniform as he stood there stunned. The white collar shirt underneath his school jacket was already transparent from the water as C.C. ran her hands up his stomach to his chest.

Lelouch shivered from her touch.

"Now, Lelouch… what were you saying?" C.C.'s voice whispered into Lelouch's ear over the roar of the shower.

He closed his eyes and pushed his head back against the tiled pattern of the wall in an effort to gain some of his self-control and squash the annoying voice in the back of his head that was currently screaming at him to grab C.C. and enjoy the moment.

_Think rationally, think rationally, think rationally!_ He chanted over and over again in his mind. Despite his concentration, his thoughts lingered on the feel of C.C.'s hands on his shirt as her fingers softly clutched the material. The air was doused with the smell of shampoo, soap, and C.C. The water left an unique sensation of where their skin touched. It was enough to distract anyone!

"What was I saying?" Lelouch repeated the question over again in an attempt to regain his now scattered thoughts.

C.C. smiled. "I believe you were complaining again about how someone might see me and how I should just stay in your room. But…" she cut off and snaked her arms around Lelouch's neck as she gently played with the hair at the nape of his neck, "… if I did stay in your room all the time, when would we have a chance to do this?"

Lelouch felt his self-control slipping away as fast as the water from the shower. Finally his hands grasped C.C. around the waist. The action surprised her since her eyes widened in shock. "When indeed. You have a point, C.C." Lelouch whispered to her.

Then he thought of something.

Lelouch grinned and pulled C.C. flush against him. "Wait a second. Aren't witches supposed to melt in water, C.C.?"

C.C. pouted slightly. "Well, pigs can't fly but you seem to do it fine when you're inside of a Knightmare." She wound her arms around his neck and kissed a particularly sensitive part of Lelouch's neck before biting it tenderly.

Lelouch let out a hiss and clenched his hand around C.C's waist.

"But… do you want to get rid of me that easily, Lelouch?" C.C.'s voice was barely a whisper over the hum of the water.

Lelouch looked at her seriously. "Never."

They stood under the beat of the water for a few seconds just staring at each other; golden eyes meeting violet ones.

Then suddenly both moved at the same time. Simultaneously, Lelouch ducked his head as C.C. stood on her tiptoes and their mouths crashed in the middle.

All of the pressures and stresses they had been dealing with came up to this one point as Lelouch aggressively kissed C.C. She was the only one, the only person who knew of every truth and every lie in his life. And despite all of that, she stayed by his side.

C.C., in turn, pressed her lips back against Lelouch's. _How long had she been waiting for someone like him to come and save her from eternal loneliness?_ For her, Lelouch was different from all of the others she had made a contract with.

Neither of them knew when they first started feeling this way towards each other. It began probably when they first realized that they were both utterly and completely alone, besides having the other with them. Slowly but surely, they became accustomed to needing each other.

Their arms tightened around each other. C.C. let her hands travel up to tangle in Lelouch's dark hair as he leaned against the wall of the shower, pulling C.C.'s body against his own.

After a few minutes, their lips broke apart but they stayed in each other's arms. Lelouch surprised C.C. by entwining their fingers together as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

He made a trail of kisses down her cheek before he pulled away slightly to whisper in her ear. "Who knew you could taste _so_ sweet, C.C?" C.C. gasped as his lips touched her cheek softly. She could hear the smirk in his voice and felt a shiver go up her spine.

C.C. smiled seductively before she bent over him and pressed her lips against his neck, tickling him with her tongue. He groaned out loud and clenched his fist in her long, soft hair.

"Witch, what are you doing to me?" he murmured against her skin.

"Are you… saying… you want me… to stop?" C.C. whispered in between kisses.

"You wouldn't dare," he threatened darkly as his one hand clutched her waist tighter while the other held onto the back of her neck so she stayed pressed against him.

C.C.'s laughter filled the steamy shower. "You're right, I wouldn't want to make Lelouch angry. He might just use his Geass on me."

Lelouch smirked and looked down at the green-haired beauty in front of him. "C.C. if I could use Geass on you, I would have done this a long time ago." His violet eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Quiet, boy. Flattery doesn't work on a witch like me," C.C. smiled sweetly.

He looked at her seriously and felt him being drawn to her again. His hand gently grasped her chin as he tilted her face upward to him. Lelouch's other hand rested on the small of her back and his eyes focused on her perfect lips.

C.C.'s arms wound around Lelouch's waist as she allowed him to move her face to his slowly. Her eyes slowly shut as she felt Lelouch's warm breath on her cheek. She waited for his lips to touch hers again…

"Your school is SO awesome!" a voice echoed through the locker room.

C.C. and Lelouch froze as their eyes snapped open. Their lips were about an inch apart. Suddenly they heard more voices.

"Come on Rivalz, I just wanna see the school pool! No one will catch us." Gino's cheerful voice rang out.

"Why couldn't you just wait until morning? Did you really have to wake me up?" Rivalz complained sleepily.

Gino had woken Rivalz up for a night tour of the pool, it seemed. Both Lelouch and C.C. were still, their faces but a fraction apart as time continued to slip on. They knew they could not afford to be found.

C.C. smiled against Lelouch's skin before she pulled away from him, whispering lightly, "Another time then, Lelouch." And with that, she stepped out of the shower.

Lelouch groaned and threw his arm over his face. The water combed through his hair and he quickly buttoned his shirt and uniform up in irritation. He didn't even care that his buttons didn't match up correctly or that he had a tiny bite part on the right side of his neck that was exposed while the collar of his uniform wasn't properly closed.

With a much-too hard turn of the shower faucet, the water stopped beating down on Lelouch as he gave his arms a wave to dispel some of the water that was weighing down his body.

He trudged out of the shower area, dripping wet, and walked slowly and as quietly as possible to make it out of the pool area of the school without Rivalz or Gino noticing him.

Lelouch looked around the corner as he tip-toed backwards.

He had just made it to the exit when he turned around to see none other than Gino and Rivalz. They were staring at him with multiple questions in their eyes.

"Ahh, Vice-President, what are you doing here so late at night?" Gino threw his arm around Lelouch's shoulder as he winked and elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

Of course for Lelouch, it wasn't lightly. He extracted himself from Gino's grip and gingerly rubbed the spot on his stomach. "Uh… you see… I was just…" he sputtered.

Rivalz raised an eyebrow as he took in Lelouch's disheveled appearance. "Eh, Lelouch, why are you dressed like that?" Lelouch always looked so put together since he never participated in any physical activities. He eyed Lelouch's strange appearance.

His buttons on his uniform were mismatched, his shoes were producing soggy noises as he adjusted his weight from foot to foot, and he was soaking wet. Lelouch's hair dripped around his face as he pulled a hand through it in a nervous gesture. Yep, they had _never_ seen their Vice President like this before!

Rivalz suddenly grinned and winked to Gino. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be hooking up with Shirley or that Kallen girl over here, are you?"

Lelouch paled. _How did Rivalz come to that conclusion so quickly? Sure he didn't come to the whole truth but I hadn't expected him to piece __**that**__ story together by only seeing my appearance! Should I use Geass on them?_ He thought rashly as his fingers twitched at his sides._ No, I mustn't. Gino, as a Knight of Rounds, might be more useful to me later. I might also be able to use Rivalz, too if anyone at the Academy becomes suspicious. Think! Think!_

Gino snickered. "Who knew you were so popular, Vice President Lamperouge? Well, don't leave us hanging now, tell us who it was!"

Lelouch needed to think of an excuse and fast. Something that would explain why he was soaking wet and why he was at the pool at this time of night.

_Perhaps he could say it was Shirley and just ask her play along later? No, something told him that wasn't a good idea. There was no way Shirley would let him spread something like that when he had already shirked his way out of two dates with her._

_And saying he was with Kallen wouldn't work either. She would never allow a rumor like that. Lelouch shuddered slightly. She would probably kill him with her Knightmare if he said he was hooking up with her._

_Come on, think of something very Lelouch-like!_

_Ah-hah!_

"Well, I was looking for Arthur, the cat, and I thought maybe he somehow got into the pool area. I guess it was really slippery in here because I ended up slipping and falling into the pool." He added an embarrassed shrug and hoped that it was convincing enough.

Gino frowned. "Really?" He then grinned wickedly at Lelouch. "Or maybe it's the Madam President Milly herself who you've been with! Going over those last minute details for meetings, eh?" he wicked and stepped forward to clap Lelouch on the back and give him another jab in the stomach with his elbow.

Lelouch side-stepped the attack from the elbow but winched from Gino's powerful slap to the back. He was sure it was going to be black and blue the next morning. "No, no. You know me, just uncoordinated, I'm afraid."

"Ahhh! Lelouch!" Rivalz grabbed Lelouch in a headlock. "There's no way you were here with Milly, right?! I mean, you're my friend and all, you wouldn't do that to me, right?!"

Lelouch coughed. "No! No, of course not. Don't listen to Gino."

Rivalz released Lelouch's head as he grinned sheepishly. "Uhh, right. Thanks, man."

Lelouch ducked out of the exit door while he heard Rivalz yelling at Gino not to talk about Milly like that. He heard more yelling before the sounds of splashing and curses drifted out. It was obvious Rivalz liked Milly.

Lelouch closed the door to the pool area and leaned against it. He definitely had to speak to C.C.

- - - - - -

Lelouch walked back into his room and saw C.C. sitting on the edge of his bed. She hadn't bothered to put on any lights and allowed the moonlight to shine through the window. C.C. had changed out of her bathing suit and was wearing her skimpy white dress that she usually lounged in.

Again, Lelouch found himself dumbfounded by C.C.'s beauty, especially with the moonlight lighting up her face with a eternal-like gleam.

"How was the rest of your shower?" C.C. inquired lightly as she combed through her hair with Lelouch's brush.

With that remark, Lelouch remembered being cornered in the pool area as Rivalz and Gino interrogated him.

Lelouch frowned and strode to her. He grabbed her hair-brushing hand in mid-air and pushed her down on the bed as he leaned over her. "It was _cold_," he glared angrily at the green haired girl under him, "bitter and frigid. I had to sneak out of the pool area like I was some sort of criminal!"

C.C. glared back and with a quick pull of her arm and a light push, she flipped them over and pinned Lelouch down. "You are a criminal, Zero," she reminded him. "Plus, you only have yourself to blame. It was _your_ friends who interrupted."

Lelouch grimaced before his face broke into a smile. "How embarrassing," he said softly as he played with a strand of C.C.'s hair that fell around her face as she leaned over him.

"What is embarrassing?" She questioned.

"Being pinned down by a girl," he said.

"Lelouch, I would have thought you had grown used to the fact that you have no athletic ability at all," C.C. spoke softly. "Plus, don't you enjoy this position?" She gave him a tantalizing smile.

Lelouch's hand went to C.C.'s waist as he fingered the soft white material of her dress. "It does have its advantages."

"Oh really? And what would they be?" C.C. murmured lightly as Lelouch's hand came up to cup her cheek.

"Why don't I just show you?" Lelouch breathed. He tiled C.C.'s face upwards as his lips touch her collarbone. Gently sliding up into a sitting position, Lelouch then pulled C.C. underneath him as he brought his lips up to her ear.

C.C. began to giggle. Lelouch tried to ignore it but her laughter became so much that she started to shake slightly. He sighed and buried his face in her soft hair.

"You're ruining the moment," he spoke softly in her ear.

"I can't help it. You're getting me wet and it's cold," C.C. stated with slight disgust as her small hands pushed Lelouch away from her.

"Who's fault do you think that is?" Lelouch muttered sarcastically. C.C. shrugged before a drop of icy water from Lelouch's raven hair fell on her bare shoulder. She gasped and pushed Lelouch back with all her strength.

There was a yelp of surprise from Lelouch as he fell backwards off of the bed. C.C. sat up quickly and looked over the edge. She could hardly contain her laughter as she saw Lelouch groaning on the floor.

"Really C.C., I'm starting to think you're part witch and part bitch," he grumbled, wincing slightly as he sat up.

"Again, you have yourself to blame," she said as sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course I do, it's never your fault," Lelouch said mockingly. He stood up and walked over to the window. C.C. walked over to him.

"Temper, temper," C.C. smiled. "Careful it might get you in trouble." Then she looked at Lelouch seriously and pulled him towards her as her arms wound around him tightly. "But Lelouch, no matter how much trouble you get into, I will always protect you."

"You are… the only one who truly knows me," Lelouch whispered and let his head drop to C.C.'s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few moments.

A thought suddenly came to Lelouch as he groaned and slapped his forehead in exasperation.

C.C. looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"I forgot my laptop in my locker in the locker room."

C.C. grinned and tugged on Lelouch's collar as she pulled his face towards hers. "Oh well, guess we'll have to go for another swim tomorrow night."

* * *

Well well. Looks like Lelouch and C.C. might be sneaking in for a midnight swim more often ;). How did you like it?! Let me know and review!!!! Plus, I'll love you for it. :D


End file.
